To You From Me
by sweetpoet2003
Summary: Set after the sixth book. Ginny and Ron use a special language to send letters back and forth while Harry, Hermione, and Ron are on the hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Some HarryGinny, and HermioneRon.
1. To Gin With Love

_**To You From Me**_

_**Chapter One: To Gin With Love

* * *

**_

Ginny Weasley was sprawled on her across her bed, her feet resting on her pillows and her hair draping over the edge of the bed. There were tiny tears in her eyes and a bemused smirk on her face. Everyone had left the dorm for dinner except her. Her mind was else where, staring at the two pictures on her night stand.

One picture stuck out in the dorm room, being that it was taken by muggle film and all the persons in the picture were actually still, as if frozen in time. Since she was currently at a school for wizards and witches, and had been raised by a magical family, the picture was quite odd looking. Her friend Colin Creevey had taken it with his old-fashioned wind-up muggle camera, along with a normal magical camera.

They had both been taken on a typical afternoon near the end of last spring. Unaware of an audience, Ron, Hermione, Harry and herself had been studying in their favorite spot by the lake. Colin had crept up and snapped two pictures before any of them had noticed.

Ginny smiled through her tears as she noticed the look on Ron's face as he openly stared at a seemingly distracted Hermione. Hermione had a slight blush to her as she held her Ruins book in one hand, while holding her pen up to her mouth, getting ready to chew in mid thought. She had told them that she preferred to use a muggle pen when making notes, since ink and quill could just become too messy.

From the look on Ron's face, Ginny could see the utter fascination that that one little action had caused her mindless brother.

Ginny smiled wider, thinking of how entertaining Ron and Hermione could be when they were actually getting along.

Her attention then turned to the other two in the picture. She sighed when her eyes focused on Harry and herself.

She was sitting in between Harry's legs, her back to him. She had her potion's book in front of her, a quill in one hand, a sheet of parchment placed in front of her. Her other hand was pointed at Harry's sock. She was laughing at the hideous green and maroon snitches draped around Harry's ankle. Dobby had made the sock for Harry out of love, but Ginny couldn't resist teasing Harry about it.

Harry was smiling, his right arm wrapped lightly around Ginny's waist. His left hand was near Ginny's side, ready to tickle her as payback. His Charm's book was off to the side, studying the farthest thing from his mind.

Ginny felt a tear streak down her face as she remembered that carefree afternoon. They had few relaxing and happy moments together.

She saw the slight frown on Harry's supposedly happy face and felt her mood darken more.

"_Poor Harry. Will he ever get to let his guard down and just embrace life?"_ She mused out loud.

Feeling the wave of loneliness and worry wash over her, she turned to the other picture.

A magical picture or portrait can sometimes be the most amusing thing ever invented. Unlike a muggle picture, the contents in a magical scene are allowed to move about.

Ginny's picture was no exception. At first the picture looked just like the other one. But then everything started to move.

Instead of just looking at Hermione, Ron would lean in closer and smell her hair. Hermione would put down her book and turn towards Ron. The two would lean in closer and closer and then quickly pull away when Harry or Ginny would throw something at them.

Ginny laughed as the miniature Ron and Hermione blushed and glared at the miniature Harry and Ginny.

Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione went back to pretending to study. She sighed as Harry started to tickle the miniature Ginny.

Missing them even more now she looked down at the half-finished letter laying on her desk. She knew she should finish writing it, but she was running out of things to say.

She looked back at the picture and let out a low chuckle as she saw Ron and Hermione start to argue and then abruptly start kissing.

She looked at the other couple and felt a warmth spread from the roots of her fiery red hair to her toes as she watched Harry grab the miniature version of herself and start snogging her passionately.

Boy did she miss that. She missed everything. Wallowing in self-pity and worry seemed to be her thing to do lately. Knowing that her brother, best-friend and love of her life were risking their live's to save the world tended to make the normally optimistic girl feel completely hopeless.

She understood why they had they do it. She knew Harry would never rest until he had faced and killed Lord Voldermort. She realized a long time ago that loving Harry would never be easy. She just wished that they hadn't all left her.

But, because she was a Weasley and a gryffindor, she would be strong enough to wait till he came back to her. She had to.

Deciding that there was too little time to spend feeling sorry for herself, Ginny sat up and quickly wiped her eyes.

"All right, time to pretend to be fine." Ginny said softly. She walked over to her desk and reached for her letter. Dipping her quill in the ink pot, she began writing in a weird language known only by Ron, Fred, George, and herself.

_**To You From Me:**_

_**Mum sent me a care-package the other day. I'm sending it along with this letter, with some shirts and things added to it. She misses you all, but I think she's finally understood why you must do what you are doing. Things around here have been very quiet. Except for the roommates of course. They can't seem to stop twittering about you and our smart friend leaving school together. They are convinced you have eloped. I wish that were true. It'd be nice to have another sister in the family. One that is not Phlegm-like. I'm going to go into Mum mode and tell you to try to be safe, but I know I'm wasting my breathe, er well ink. I'm sending a picture to Hermy, that Vicky sent to me to for her. **_

Ginny put down her quill and started to laugh. She just knew her jealous brother would snatch the picture before Hermione even realized she had gotten a package. He would have a fit if he thought Viktor Krum had sent anything to Hermione. Short of beating Ron in the head with another bludger, this seemed to be the easiest way to show Ron what he had been missing in front of his baby blue eyes.

Still chuckling, she picked up her quill and finished the letter.

_**I know you're not telling me everything about Socks. I wish he would let you guys help more. I wish you all would let me help. I miss you guys. Even though you're a prat sometimes, I still love you Won-Won. **_

_**Love, you're favorite kind of Gin. **_

Ginny smiled, and looked over her letter. Corresponding with them was hard with spies everywhere. She wasn't exactly sure where the three were, but she knew it was safer to keep their letters short and in code. So that even if someone figured out the weird scribbles, they'd still have a time trying to figure out who Won-Won and Socks were.

She giggled, remembering the fit Harry and Ron had when she and Hermione chose their code names.

"Won-Won?" Ron had asked, horrified. "Please, anything else but that."

Hermione had simply looked at Ron and replied "You seemed to stand it a few months ago."

Harry locked eyes with Ginny and shook his head. Ginny just rolled her eyes and smirked, knowing her brother was once again going to blow it.

"Yea, well that was different. I had to." Ron said, almost pouting.

Hermione just shook her head and replied "You chose to. Now live with it. We need names for each other."

Ron's face turned red as he started to stutter. "B.B.But that was then. I was stupid."

Ginny looked at Harry and mouthed "WAS?"

Harry hid his grin as Hermione turned around and started to pack Ron's and Harry's trunks. "We don't have time to argue. We need to leave before your mum and dad figure out what we're doing. We have to be ready to go tomorrow night after Harry's birthday party."

"If it weren't for saying goodbye to your mum and dad, I would have already left after the wedding." Harry said quietly. Ginny had sighed and said "It's just one more day Harry. Let yourself have one more day."

Hermione and Ron had stopped arguing and looked over at Ginny. Before Harry could say anything in reply, Mrs. Weasley had called them down to dinner.

Ginny shook her head, trying to get the memories to leave her alone for a while.

Hearing a noise at the window, she turned and saw Ron's owl Pig banging his beak against the window pane. The poor bird still hadn't figured out what glass was. Attached to his little leg was a letter.

Ginny quickly got up to rescue the poor thing.

She grinned, and detached the letter from Pig's foot. She then opened the letter that had been addressed: To Gin With Love.

* * *

So what do you think? I really tried to get in to Ginny's head. I felt so sorry for her at the end of the sixth book. More to come. X's & O's ! 


	2. Rocks And Oranges

**_Chapter Two: Rocks and Oranges_

* * *

**

Ron was trying to snooze on a very lumpy pillow. He had been up all night on guard duty and the lack of sleep was getting to him. The dark cave should have made sleep easy but Ron was woken every few minutes by a loud snap. Grumbling, he rolled over and looked into the lighted corner.

"Oy Hermione! Could you please practice your non verbal spells when I'm AWAKE?" Ron asked irritably.

Hermione paused, mid wand waving, and looked up, guilt written all over her face. "Sorry. I thought you were to far gone to hear me."

Ron sighed and shook his head. "NO! It's just too hard to sleep when somebody's trying to turn a rock into an orange 3 feet from their head."

Hermione crossed her arms and tilted her head up, a sure sign of her temper flaring up. "I said I was sorry. Someone has to practice their magic around here. We have to be prepared."

Ron stood up and walked over to her. "For what? Orange juice?"

Before she could reply, Harry asperated into the cave. Seeing the two close together with their arms crossed, he just sighed. "Whatever it is, I don't want to know."

The two had been at it a lot more lately. The close quarters was making the two more irritable while their constant bickering was slowly driving Harry up the cave walls.

Hermione tossed her head and turned back to her oranges and rocks.

Ron sighed and went back to his make shift bed.

Harry shook his head and announced "Incase you were wondering, Hagrid hasn't heard anything. And the secret word, that you two didn't ask about, is snuffles."

Ron just tossed his pillow over his head while Hermione waved her wand and her orange snapped back to a rock. "I was just checking to see if you remembered." She replied.

Ron snorted from underneath his pillow and Hermione glared at him. "Go to sleep before I turn your head into an orange."

Ron raised his head up but was stopped by a tugging in his hair. He turned his head and saw his small owl twittering and zooming around. "Pig you git. Calm down and give me that."

Hermione and Harry both looked towards Ron and the tiny bird. "Is it from Ginny?" Hermione asked. Seeing Harry's shoulders start to droop, she reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

Ron nodded while he managed to finally grab the hyperactive owl and remove the small package from its leg.

"Engorgio." He said quietly, pointing to the small parcel. It grew to its normal size, after having been shrunken to a size that Pig could carry.

"Come here Pig." Hermione crooned to the owl, holding out a treat. Harry heard a low hoot and looked over to see an annoyed Hedwig. His snowy white owl did not like Ron's annoying pet.

"How did she address it this time?" Hermione asked, grinning in anticipation.

Ron looked at the package and groaned when he saw:

To the biggest prat in the world, whom I love dearly.

"To the biggest prat in the world, whom I love dearly" Ron answered, his tone gruff but a smile of affection on his face for his little sister.

Hermione and Harry laughed. Ginny was their only source of amusement these days. She tried to brighten their day with every letter.

Harry suddenly turned around and walked out of the cave. Hermione looked up at Ron and Ron nodded. Sighing, Hermione stashed her wand in her pocket and walked out after Harry.

Ron frowned, the light moment gone. Hermione was better at dealing with Harry's mood swings. Girls understood that touchy feel stuff better than boys. And Ron knew he was probably the worst at it.

He focused his attention on diving into the package, seeing what goodies his favorite sister had sent him.

Harry was leaning against a huge boulder, looking out into the sunset. They were all grateful towards Hagrid for telling them the locations of some of his hiding spots he had used when he was traveling with Madame Maxime and Gwarp. "Which would you rather be doing at this moment, watching a sunset with your best-friends while carefully planning a way to save the world, or feeding blast-ended skrewts?" Hermione asked softly behind him.

Harry turned around and gave her a small smile. "Sunset. Definitely a sunset." Hermione came up next to Harry and leaned against the boulder. "I'm not sure. It was very scientific, trying to figure out how to feed them." She replied.

Harry raised his eyebrows and Hermione grinned. "Ok, scientific and deadly."

They both laughed softly.

Harry picked up a rock and threw it out over the edge of the mountain.

Hermione sighed and said quietly "Harry, we'll get through this. I know we can do it."

Harry looked up at her, a slight frown on his face. "I wish you two would reconsider. I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

Hermione shook her head. "We've been through this before Harry. Your fight is our fight. We'll stand by you till the end."

Harry sighed and answered "I know. I just wish I could talk you out of it."

Hermione smiled and replied "That's like wishing Fred and George would become Ministers of Magic."

Harry laughed and said "I could see that. They'd make putrid green dragon outfits mandatory school uniforms."

He and Hermione laughed.

A few minutes passed in silence before Hermione spoke again. "You know, you can say you miss her."

Harry sighed. "If I say it, I start to dwell on it. I can't afford to right now."

Hermione leaned against Harry and said "Harry, I know you love her. I know you want to protect her. But you need to let her in. Tell her you miss her. Write to her."

Harry shook his head. "I can't. I can't promise her anything. I have no family. I have no future. I don't even have a full education. I can't even promise that we'll all make it through this."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and said "We're your family. Worry about the future later. That's what its there for. And besides, if I can handle not graduating, you and Ron can definitely deal with it."

Harry smiled. He and Ron still couldn't believe she had gone so long without picking up a text book.

"Come on, let's get back in there before Ron eats all the chocolate frogs." She said, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the cave opening.

Harry smiled and let her lead him for a few seconds before he stopped. "Hermione."

The curly haired girl stopped and turned towards him.

He hugged her quickly. "Thanks."

Hermione smiled and replied. "No problem. I'm the smart one after all."

Harry laughed. "That you are."

They walked into the cave, to see Ron sitting on the floor with a dozen chocolate frog wrappers around him.

"You prat! You were supposed to save us some!" Harry shouted, before diving into the mess to see if there were any left.

Ron looked at Hermione who gave a little smile. Ron grinned back at her, relieved that Harry's mood was lighter.

Hermione blushed and looked down. Noticing a smaller package amongst the shirts, cakes, and books, she bent down to get it. "What's this say Ron?"

Ron looked up at her, having finally found Ginny's letter to him. "Hermione."

"Yes. What does it say?" She asked.

Ron laughed and answered "It says Hermione. Your parents might have sent you more sugar free cookies."

"Oh. Ok." She laughed. "Well I'll just open it a bit later."

Ron nodded his head, finally noticing Ginny's letter. Shoving everything else to the side, he tore open the envelope and started to read.

"You two are slobs. Look at this place." Not getting a response, Hermione sighed and walked over to her cot. Well I might as well see what mum and dad sent me, she thought.

Just as she started to tear open the package she heard Ron shout.

"OY! DON'T OPEN IT HERMIONE!"

Harry and Hermione both looked up as Ron went flying over to a very startled Hermione.

"What's wrong?' Hermione asked, dropping the torn package onto the ground.

Harry had instantly grabbed his wand, ready to destroy the offending object.

"Um.. Well its..um." Ron stammered out, not sure what to say.

Harry looked at it closer. "Ron, it's just a picture."

"Leviosa" Hermione said, pointing her wand at the package. It floated up between the three friends.

"It's just us by the lake." Hermione said, a puzzled frown on her face.

"Well how did he get a picture of us by the lake?" Ron asked out loud, wanting to throttle Viktor Krum.

"He? He who?" Harry asked, still trying to figure out if they were in any immediate danger.

"Erm."

"Ron! What did Ginny say in her letter?" Hermione asked, getting impatient.

"Nothing." Ron answered quickly. Seeing the disbelief written on his friends faces, he added. "Well she said Krum might have sent you something. And I..."

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Well I thought it might be dangerous or something. You remember how he was put under the imperius curse a few years ago. What if somebody pretended to be Krum and sent it to Gin." Ron supplied, wincing at how lame it sounded even to his own ears.

"Right.." Hermione replied, a small grin forming on her pretty face. "Well, it obviously wasn't from Viktor. This was taken last year at school."

"So go ahead and finish opening it." Harry said, and then smirked at Ron. "Unless you have any more objections." Harry knew Ron would have a thousand objections to anything remotely related to Hermione's friend.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "No, go ahead."

"Ok then." Hermione said, before grabbing the floating picture and opening it up.

She gasped when she saw what the figures were doing.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron both shouted.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all." Hermione answered, hugging it close to her chest.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, worried again.

"Come on, let us see." Ron asked, forgetting that he was the one that wanted to toss it into the rubbish bin.

* * *

_Chapter 3 will be up soon. What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. X's & O's!_


End file.
